


The Experiment

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, alex does an experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: After Alex comes out to Maggie she decides to try an experiment...orthe one where Alex learns that touching herself is so much better once she knows she's gay





	

“I have to go” Alex says to Maggie as she gently taps the table in front of her, bites her lip, and walks away. She walks to her bike parked outside with the biggest grin on her face. If any of her coworkers could see her now they’d think she’d been replaced by an alien. Agent Alex Danvers does not grin. She scowls. And occasionally frowns. But certainly not grin. But right now she doesn't care, because she is the happiest she has been in a long time. She feels like a giant weight has been lifted off her shoulders, one she hadn't even realized she'd been carrying until a few days ago. 

Alex can’t believe she just did that. She told Maggie she’s gay! Well… more or less. She didn’t actually get the words out, but Maggie understood. She leans against the wall next to her bike, and takes a couple deep breaths. She’s not sure where she wants to go. She feels like she should be celebrating this important life event, but she doesn’t have anyone to celebrate with because no else but Maggie knows, and Maggie had been drinking alone after a rough day and certainly wasn't in the mood to celebrate, and she’s not sure she’s ready to tell anyone else yet.

It’s too late to go back to work, not after the long day she’s already had. And she didn’t think she’d be able to focus on anything anyways, not that she really wanted to either. She could go to Kara’s place, but she didn’t want to field questions from her sister about why she was all smiley, though she knew Kara would be up for an impromptu sister night as long as she brought potstickers, and maybe ice cream. But she wouldn't be able to escape the questions. She could go get a celebratory drink, but she usually reserves drinking alone for when she's sad or upset, or as she realizes now, to repress feelings she didn't understand. Alex certainly wasn't feeling any of that right now. She was feeling the exact opposite: happy, free, like she was starting to really understand herself. Plus her favourite bar has come to be the one she’s currently standing outside, and it would be too weird to go back in and talk with Maggie, or even weirder to go back in and not talk with Maggie. So Alex hops on her bike and heads home. She could pour herself a celebratory drink there and find something fun to watch on Netflix. Sure she'd still be drinking alone, but she knows it's for a good reason this time, not a bad one, so it seems to make it a little better in her head. 

A few hours later, after a couple glasses of her favourite whiskey and several episodes of some random tv show later, Alex heads to bed, climbing into her favourite boxers and an old DEO training shirt before falling into her huge - too big for one person but never big enough for when your alien sister flops down and hogs all the blankets - king size bed. Her head is still spinning with disbelief that she actually came out to Maggie. 

“I can’t believe this is real” she murmurs to herself, as she stares at her ceiling. 

She tosses and turns for over an hour, trying to fall asleep, but had no luck. Her mind is racing at a hundred miles a minute and just won’t slow down. She knows she needs to get to sleep soon since she's got an awfully early call time for work tomorrow, but she just can't stop thinking. It’s past midnight and she can’t get her overly scientific mind off of one particular thought. One that she hadn't expected to take over her mind, but one that she finally doesn't try to repress like she has with so many other similar thoughts over the years. She couldn’t help but wonder if touching herself would be any different now that she’s figured out she’s gay.

Alex had always masturbated in a very mechanical fashion, mostly as a way to relax after a stressful day, not really for the actual pleasure of it, especially when she tried to think about the boy who had always asked her for math help back in high school, even though she knew he understood how to do it, clearly just as an excuse to talk to her, until she rejected his invitation to prom. Or the cute guy who sat next to her in Bio in college and flirted with her all the time, who she ended up dating until he realized she wouldn't sleep with him unless she was at least on her way to being blackout drunk. Thinking about them never helped her at all. In fact, it had often just made it worse, so she tried to keep it strictly mechanical. She had a process that worked and she stuck to it. No thinking, just touching. Just a purely physiological response to her own touch, nothing more.

But now that she knew why it had never worked to think about those guys, she couldn’t help but wonder if maybe thinking about Maggie would change things…

She figured there was no harm in testing her hypothesis, if only to settle her scientific mind, so she took her hand and slowly brought it under her shirt up to her breasts, gently kneading and running her fingers across the smooth skin. She was surprised at how quickly her nipples hardened and by how sensitive her skin was feeling already. 

"This is new..." she thinks to herself. 

She feels a wave of heat rush down through her body and to her centre. Curious to see if anything else was different, she took her other hand and slid it under the waistband of her boxers. She cupped her centre, feeling the warmth radiating off of her and the slickness underneath her hand. She notes that she has never been this wet before. Not in her attempts to think about those guys. Not in her unfortunate drunken sexual encounters in college. Not even with her usual mechanical process. Never. Not that she was complaining. It felt fantastic.

She ran her fingers up her slit and brushed them over her clit, gasping at the sudden contact. She started rubbing quick circles around her clit, surprised by how good it felt. She let her mind wander and enjoy this new sensation, and suddenly all she could think about was what it might feel like if Maggie were the one doing this her. What her fingers might feel like running over her clit, or thrusting into her core. What her mouth might feel like as she gently licked and sucked on Alex's clit. Alex felt a shockwave of electricity flow through her, like her whole body was on fire. 

For once Alex was glad she had never really interacted with her neighbours, because she knew these walls were thin, and she was having a hard time staying a quiet, another intriguing result of her experiment. She had never been loud during sex, or when she masturbated, but she found herself not able to hold back her moans and her cries of pleasure. She accidentally let Maggie's name slip out of her mouth once or twice. She felt like she should be more embarrassed about that than she was, considering Maggie was nothing more than a friend, and her first real, acknowledged crush. But Alex was so turned on by the fantasy playing out in her head that she didn't really care. 

She knew she was on the edge and needed just a little more to push her over. Alex moved her hand lower and pushed one, then soon after, two fingers into core, slowly thrusting in and out. She brought her other hand down from where it had been massaging her breasts, and continued the working her clit. She started to increase the pace of her movements, when an image of Maggie in between her legs popped into her head. "Oh my god!" She screamed out in pleasure as she curled her fingers inside of her and she felt all of her muscles contract as she rolled into the pure ecstasy of orgasm. She didn't slow her movements until she felt herself coming down, working her way through her orgasm, enjoying every second of it, before collapsing down into her pillows. 

She laid in her bed, gasping for breath, staring at her ceiling in disbelief. The results of her little experiment were turning out even better than she had hoped. 

"Yep. Definitely gay." She said quietly to herself. "That was so much better than expected."


End file.
